


Amateur Hour

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 12 Tagathon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Gen, Sam Winchester is a badass, bad writing pisses me off, mentions of torture, what the fuck with those ladies anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Sam's going to burn the place down.





	

It's not just one thing. Sam could forgive one thing, even something as dumb as shooting him in the leg for no reason.

But taking him hostage, torturing him for information he would have given them gladly if they'd just fucking _asked_? He doesn't care how efficiently they kill monsters, these assholes have got to _go_.

Seriously, who believes torture works in this day and age? And if they really knew him, like they claim they do, they would know he's been tortured by the best, for centuries. Nothing they do is going to touch him. He could sleep the through the kind of torture they're giving him.

Hell, Cole had more inventive ways to bring the pain.

And the drugs? What a bunch of amateurs. 

Clearly they don't know the most important thing about Sam Winchester, which is: don't fucking back him into a corner. He'll never give in now. There's nothing they can do that could possibly compel him to give them information.

If Dean was still alive, he'd have that in his back pocket. Knowing that Dean would come for him, and he wouldn't have to do anything but hold on – and he can hold on forever. Maybe Cas will come for him. He's not sure Cas can find him, though, so he's not going to bank on that. He's going to have to rescue himself.

He can outlast them. He will, and when they make their mistake, he'll kill them and then pick up Cas and take a little trip to London.


End file.
